The Young Ones
by BonusParts
Summary: "Kids," Mordecai grumbled from one side of his mouth. "They're supposed to be hunters." He returned his attention to the jagged, tiger-stripe lines of scars on Brick's arms that broke from his shoulders to his back. "When we were hunters, we didn't act like that."


"**The Young Ones"**

_a Big Gay Bird Dads short-fic for Lassenby, by BonusParts_

**Warning: Mature situations**

* * *

><p>The young ones howled and yelped and yowled their mania into the dark Sanctuary night, rattling Mordecai's concentration. "Keep it down out there!" he shouted toward the open window.<p>

"Ehn, go back to sleep, old man!" one of them shouted back, to the raucous laughter of his cohorts.

"_Pendejos_," Mordecai growled over his shoulder.

Beneath his paused fingers, Brick chuckled, a reverberant rumble in his torso that made Mordecai's belly vibrate, too, from his perch on the big man's hips. "Let 'em alone," Brick told him, half into the pillow. "They're just kids, basking in a loot run."

"Kids," Mordecai grumbled from one side of his mouth. "They're supposed to be hunters." He returned his attention to the jagged, tiger-stripe lines of scars on Brick's arms that broke from his shoulders to his back. "When we were hunters, we didn't act like that."

Brick's chuckling redoubled. He still had his eyes closed, but he stretched his lips in a grin. "Sure, we did. You just got too drunk in-between to remember."

Mordecai blew a soft snort, unable to deny some of those darker years. He kneaded his fingers over Brick's familiar hard ridges a while and hummed as he recalled the bright spots in those times, like explosive flashes of gunpowder from the muzzle of his rifle: peach-skin fuzz rustling over his cheek as Brick nestled his head under his growing beard, metal rings clinking against the edges of his teeth as he sucked Brick's fingers as deep as the other man sucked his cock, scar-smooth skin under his lips as he pressed them to Brick's shoulder to keep himself quiet as they fucked.

"At least we were never indiscreet," Mordecai cooed with a growing smile.

Brick opened his eyes, at last. One eye, at least, the one that shined his way. "Are you tryin' to start somethin' with those kids in the street?"

Mordecai bowed his head. "Just don't think they should be the ones having all the fun."

Brick rolled onto his back beneath him, a smooth and easy motion for a man so big; his flexibility always surprised Mordecai, often in delicious ways. There was already a ready firmness in his pants that poked up between Mordecai's legs where he sat, but Brick let it rest without grabbing hips or stroking belly. He just continued to grin as he said, "They're not."

Mordecai grinned, too, and, in response, Brick reached up with one hand. The powerful fingers could have crushed a man's skull – he'd seen it happen before – but Brick only curled them in the shaped tip of Mordecai's beard and gave it a gentle tug, to bring their faces close together.

Like so much of his flesh, Brick's lips were broken by a scar, but they were the softest Mordecai had ever kissed. The same for the chest where he laid his palms as he lowered himself on top of the bigger man, and the belly where he pressed his own. Even Brick's hair was soft: from the light fuzz on his head that could be girlish ringlets if he let it, to the curls between his legs, where now Mordecai moved his long fingers, to stroke the thickening meat that lay among the nest.

Brick's hand stroked its way over Mordecai, too, from his cheek to his back to the ropy muscle of his thigh that had once been lissome but with the years had turned lean and tough. Brick didn't seem to mind, though, massaging the muscle with his palm as he muttered, "You wanna do the honors? Or, should I?"

"Let's see who makes it up first," Mordecai said around a smile and a kiss, a slow, deep, tonguing one that made Brick rise to the occasion by the third lap of his tongue. That was all right: that fine, big cock was what he'd wanted, anyway.

He moved his body on top of it without Brick's motion or prompting, just working himself against the tip little by little until the other man eked in. It didn't make him cry out or scrape his fingernails or grind his teeth together, like it did when they'd take each other in the rough, uncertain days and nights of the Eridium Wars. Instead, he broke from their kisses only briefly, to breathe a deeply satisfied sigh against Brick's lips before locking them together again in warm, wet delight.

Brick held his head and hip close with equal gentle strength. Then, he started to move, a slow flexing of his muscles that pushed him deeper and made Mordecai groan around their mouths a throaty, desperate endearment:

"_Mi amor_...!"

Around their increasingly wilder kisses and between his own quickening thrusts, Brick answered with close to the same, a whispered, "I love you," that prompted Mordecai's body to clench and tense and just as abruptly unravel with a quick release. Brick pulsed inside him, too, shortly after; they couldn't go all night like they used to do.

They cleaned up with a spare rag they'd kept close by, because, even if they couldn't play quite so hard as the turks who ran and drank and cavorted in the streets below, they could still play, and well.

Brick pulled Mordecai loosely against his chest, into a cuddle for sleep. Outside, the young hunters hollered from somewhere close to the edge of the city.

Brick chuckled into Mordecai's dreadlocks. "We didn't really show those kids anything, did we?"

"Fuck 'em," Mordecai said, nuzzling at Brick's cheek. A soft stubble had started to poke there, and he rubbed his nose against its scratchiness. "Dumb _cabrones_."

Another gentle, rumbling laugh. "You grumpy old man."

Mordecai snickered at the tease. Let the young ones have their wild, fleeting youth. He had something worth more than any of their wanderer adventures.

* * *

><p><em>Written with permission from and for my fellow writer friend Lassenby, whose "Dog's Paw" trilogy inspired this short glimpse into the lives of two former Vault Hunters.<em>


End file.
